dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 192
The Apostle Revealed (暴かれた使途, Abakareta Shito) is the hundred ninety-second chapter of the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis Kanda is once more dreaming of a field, this time filled with Lotus flowers, a narration says that the life of a lotus echo's that of an exorcist. Kanda then wakes on a bed in the science department. having tests run on him. Twi Chang demands that the area be locked down and especially for Bak to not be allowed in. Kanda reminisces about his conversation with Alma regarding For the guardian deity of Asia Branch and whether she is a fairy. He then starts to laugh hysterically on the operating table. Twi says she will do something to put him to sleep forever and he replies that she lied and he knows that he was an exorcist before. he demands to know the details and date of his death. the scientists begin his termination procedure, activating seal that cause him great pain. As he screams at them Sirlins tells him it's all for the good of the war against the Earl. Kanda's distress begins to affect Allen who is watching events unfold unseen. As Kanda screams out so does Allen as he is affected by the overwhelming force of Kanda's emotions. Allen is brought out of this by Road who embraces him and calms him back down. Everything around Allen and Road becomes dark as Kanda's life drains away, however they are brought into Alma's memory cursing as he cannot find the innocence. They see Alma hiding as people call his name, his arms and legs bloody. Allen is confused as to what is road and road explains that Wisely has influenced Alma's memories into awakening through Kanda. Alma slips and falls down a shaft as Professor Edgar catches up to him. Alma claims he will save Yu and that they cannot understand how he feels about the situation. As Edgar reaches out alma drops down the shaft. Allen and Road find themselves in the chamber of innocence as Alma also come to a stop in the chamber. As Alma takes in his surroundings he is attacked by two CROW members who use the fire wings spell against him, the charred and burnt Alma begins to react to the innocence by him, saying he will find Yu as the CROW unit readies another attack, Allen shouts unheard for them to stop. Alma shouts Yu's name and as he does he bonds his innocence and kills the CROW unit, in the attack he also uncovers the truth behind the Second Exorcist program, seeing the magically bound dead bodies of the exorcists. Road then explains to Allen how the order took the brains of exorcists on the brink of death and put them in artificial bodies which the then attempted to re bond with the original innocence of the exorcist. A fallen exorcist can be seen and an order is given to take that exorcist to be part of the Second program, the exorcist is Noise Marie who has suffered a fatal blow to the head at the hands of an Akuma, but is not affected by the Akuma virus. Yu Kanda is seen with Twi Chang crying over him as he lays dead a distant memory of the lotus still lingering in his mind, whilst Alma's rage grows more intense. Navigation